


Does your Father know?

by Catopawtra



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slight Bondage, drugged, or is there plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catopawtra/pseuds/Catopawtra
Summary: Tim's night out get's a little out of hand and he regrets nothing, especially not when he runs into Jason.





	Does your Father know?

Looking back on it, the whole ordeal had not been his brightest idea, he admitted that much – quietly, only loudly enough for Jason to hear, the only person who deserved to hear, deserved to know he was a little sorry. It had, in a weird, twisted sort of Tim way, also been his brightest idea. What had started out as just a bit of fun, out on his own accord, free of any guardian suffocatingly hovering over him, making sure he was safe. Tim didn’t need the backup to protect himself, the others knew that just as well as he did. But missions like these always carried a certain risk. Up close and personal with Gotham’s own lords of the underworld, it could never hurt to have someone around to watch his back. So Tim didn’t hate them as much as he kept telling himself he did. Still, with his brother’s eyes on him, he always did feel as though they were judging him. Especially Damian. That little brat could never pull off this much finesse even if he tried. And Jason. Ever since they’d started to get along better, and by that he meant Jason stopped trying to kill him every time they saw each other, he felt the man’s gaze burning through him and it only encouraged him to but a little more swish into his hips as he moved like a cat through the nightclub, or wear a particularly short dress. He wasn’t quite sure what drove him to act like he did, but it had long since become his greatest pleasure, just seeing how far he could push Jason before he either quit and disappeared or made Tim quit. Not today though. He was on his own today. He’d slipped out just past midnight, using the fire-escape of the mansion to avoid detection, looping the security feed before he left and zoomed off on his bike. He relished in the danger his solidarity brought. If something were to happen to him, no one would know, at least not until the morning when they realised he was missing.  
Said danger now teasingly lingered at the bottom of his spine where a stranger’s hands rested, getting uncomfortably low, but Tim had come too far to blow his cover now. He smiled sickly sweet as he grabbed the arm on at his waist and pulled it up a little further, reaching for his pink cocktail, setting cherry lips to the glass, long eyelashes fluttering closed as he drank. He felt smoke from the man’s cigar grace his cheek and he held his breath for a minute, knowing that if he inhaled it now, he’d be gone in less than an hour. He shifted on the man’s lap, giggling slightly as fingers caressed his abdomen teasingly. Internally he just wanted to sock the guy, but business was business and he’d done this often enough to suppress the violent urge.  
  
“Want another one?” the man whispered against his ear as Tim set down the empty glass, now running his hand up the man’s chest.  
  
“I’d love to.” Tim cooed, back, batting his eyelashes and pushing his bottom lip out a little. The man laughed lowly, hand running along the inside of Tim’s thigh, stopping just short of his small leather shorts that framed his ass so nicely, before he beckoned the barkeeper for another cocktail. Tim used the opportunity of distraction to hook his arms around the man’s neck and plant a small device capable of recording and tracking, and continued to pet the man’s greying curls in one swift movement.  
  
“You’re so good to me.” Tim purred into his ear, just to add to the distraction, shifting again so that he was fully straddling the man’s lap. It was almost over now, just this little bit and he could get out of here before he got himself into any trouble. But, as always, trouble had a knack for finding him. The instant Tim put the drink to his lips, he knew he was fucked. He tasted it, a dull, tangy taste under the sweetness of the cocktail. He dipped his finger in to fish the strawberry out and the clear nail polish on his finger briefly turned blue. He groaned inwardly. How could he have let his guard down. He ate the strawberry and then a few moments later he held his hand to his mouth and coughed, letting fake tears form in his eyes, quickly excusing himself and hurrying off to the little girls’ room. After all, he was dressed like one and he couldn’t exactly blow his cover now of all times.

He slammed the stall door closed behind him, leaning back against it. All of the sudden, he actually did feel sick. He wasn’t just faking it anymore. By the way his heart began to race, he gave himself about ten minutes before he was at the date rape drug’s mercy – and that was being generous, even with his resistance he’d built to different kinds of drugs over the years working with Bruce. Briefly he debated giving Dick a ring and telling him to pick him up, but he’d never hear the end of his brother’s wrath if he did, much less Bruce’s. He’d be grounded for a month at least. No, he just had to do this by himself.  
  
He ran his hand through his hair, dishevelling it a little to make it appear as though he’d been throwing up over the toilet and staggered back out of the bathroom, just to see his target being escorted out of the premises by security. He looked over at the barkeeper who looked back at him with a sort of, ‘I’ve got your back’ expression. So it hadn’t been the barkeeper, but the bastard himself while Tim was trying to distract him. He nodded his thanks and disappeared into the crowd towards the other exit. He had to get out of this place before he passed out cold in the middle of it.  
  
Tim wasn’t really looking where he was going until he collided with a leather jacket that smelled too heavily of gun powder and smoke. The man he’d run into swirled around with an angry scowl until their eyes met and the scowl fell away to something more like surprise.  
  
“Tim” the man asked with an incredulous look and Tim groaned. Just what he needed. Out of all the people he could have run into, it just had to be him. His heart thumped uncomfortably, setting his veins on fire. Not now! He felt his head go foggy and suddenly he was grinning, setting his hands to his hips and leaning forwards towards the man,  
  
“Hey there handsome.” He giggled and internally he just cursed himself. What was he saying. Why was he giggling. What kind of drug was this?! A couple of expressions flickered over Jason’s features and in the end a small smirk shimmered over something like worry. Tim hated it. He was fine, he just needed to get home and sleep this off, but he wasn’t going to get anywhere with Jason in the way and he wanted to tell him, but the words just got stuck and twisted into this silly giggle. Jason shifted slightly, looking around the club and then back to Tim.  
  
“Does your father know you’re out?” he asked and Tim giggled again, closing the gap between him and Jason, and the way the older male stiffened and blushed sparked something dangerous inside Tim. He stopped fighting the drug then and just let it consume his being. This could turn out to be fun. Lots of fun. He didn’t answer the question and instead walked his fingers up Jason’s torso, batting his eyelids and blabbering,  
  
“You look so hot in this lighting, has anyone ever told you that?”  
  
Jason’s fingers curled around the hand on his chest and held it there, struggling with what to do. He should be taking Tim home, getting him an antidote or whatever was in his system out, because the way his pupils were blown, he had to be on something right now.  
  
“Tim, does B know you’re out?” Jason tried again and Tim didn’t respond, instead reversing the grip and pulling Jason back into the hot mess of people on the dance floor. They stood flush against each other, Tim’s hands roaming over Jason’s body and Jason had to bite back a groan. Tim was so hot teasing him, grinding on him as he danced, the black crop he wore barely covered any of his skin and those shorts were driving Jason wild. He glanced around again but couldn’t find any of the other bats. He looked back at Tim flashing him this smile and there was this look in his eyes, something like amusement shimmering behind the overblown pupil swallowing the blue irises like a black hole.  
  
“Slow down Tim.” Jason whispered lowly as he caught Tim’s hips rutting against him and held him still, only enticing Tim to try harder and Jason couldn’t deny he liked Tim’s style, not with the hard-on slowly growing in his pants. He could see exactly what Tim wanted, maybe what they both wanted, but not like this. Jason sneakily took a small sample of Tim’s sweat and sent it through to Bruce to analyse. He gave no context. While he waited for the result he decided that it would probably be best to entertain Tim for now. He could dance with him right? Or chat with him. There was nothing wrong with that. He pulled Tim closer to him, if that was even possible. He closed his eyes, unsure if he was allowed to be this close to Tim – after all he’d done to him. For Tim to trust him this much. Tim’s little gasp reminded him that it wasn’t really Tim he was dancing with and it hurt.  
  
Whenever he had to watch Tim on a mission that included reconnaissance in a club, he could never stay long. He wondered if Tim teased him on purpose during it, or if he was really just doing it all for the target. How Jason longed for it to be for him. Only for him. With Tim like this, so cute and vulnerable as they danced together, Jason had to dig his nails into his palm to keep himself grounded, to keep himself from taking more than he was allowed to have. It made him nauseous just to think about it.  
  
“Take it easy, try to cool it Timmy.” Jason tried again, because Tim had turned around and was grinding his ass against Jason’s crotch and honestly this was getting too close for him comfort. He didn’t want Tim to do anything he would regret tomorrow, no matter how much it hurt Jason.  
  
“But you’re so hot Jason.” Tim purred and turned back around, hooking his arms around Jason’s neck and then letting his hands trail down Jason’s firm chest. Jason had to turn his head away as Tim’s gaze burned hot on his crotch. As a distraction, Jason tried again,  
  
“Does B know you’re out?”  
  
Speak of the devil. Jason’s phone vibrated, and he pulled Tim to him in a hug to check it behind Tim’s head. It was a variant of a date rape drug and aphrodisiac apparently, but its strength relied heavily on the victim’s feelings towards the person they are in contact with when the drug activates. He had to read that last line a few times over and he didn’t like what it was doing to him at all. At the very end, Bruce warned that there is a chance the victim would still pass out after some time. An ugly drug really. At first making it seem as though the victim wanted it and then giving the attacker plenty of opportunity to take. It made Jason’s blood boil. If he ever found the fucker that did this to Tim he would…!  
  
“Ow!” he yelled as Tim bit at his neck and a shudder ran down his spine as it turned into a sloppy kiss. He smirked teasingly as he pulled Tim off him,  
  
“You seem a little young to be searching for that kind of fun baby.”  
  
Tim giggled again and replied,  
  
“Old enough though.”  
  
Jason hummed. He had to get Tim home as soon as he could.  
  
“Come on, let’s take this somewhere more private.” Jason lied and took Tim’s hand , placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. That’s as much as he allowed himself to do. Maybe, just maybe, his feelings would reach Tim. And Tim? Tim swooned. This was just too much fun. So he let Jason lead him out of the club and onto the streets, the cool night air sending Goosebumps up his arms and Jason dumped his huge jacket on him with a grumble about Tim’s clothes. Jason didn’t trust him to ride his bike, and so Tim was sat in front of him with Jason protectively caging him in as they raced to Jason’s closest safehouse. Once there, Jason quickly texted Bruce back to make sure he didn’t worry and transported Tim inside. With the bright disco lights and loud music gone, Tim’s demeanour changed entirely. He was suddenly quieter, softer, much more vulnerable than he had before and it lit something dark inside Jason.  
  
“Tim, I’m going to ask you one last time. Does Bruce know you’re out?” and finally, finally, Tim answered him,  
  
“No.” He swayed on his feet a little, eyes struggling to stay open. Jason sighed, he’d known the answer the first time when Tim dodged the question and gently pulled him against his chest.  
  
“Timbers…we’ve spoken about this.” He said quietly, voice drenched with concern for the other and Tim hated it. This wasn’t how this was supposed to have turned out. Jason should be pinning him against the wall or bending him over the counter and fucking him already. He wanted it so bad, why couldn’t Jason see that. The look Jason gave him then answered his question and Tim faltered. He couldn’t win. He would dance with him, chat with him, call him baby, but he would never do anything to Tim while he was under the influence of the drug and Tim couldn’t help the warmth that spread inside his chest and for the first time he was ready to admit to himself that he had fallen hopelessly in love with Jason.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Tim whispered, quietly, just loudly enough for Jason to hear. Because Jason deserved to hear, after all Tim has put him through. He was only partly sorry for tonight, well, maybe not at all, but he was sorry for what it had done to Jason. He grabbed the back of Jason’s shirt to keep himself steady as his knees started buckling under him. He was glad he’d run into Jason after all. Jason’s hand gently petted his hair.  
  
“You drive me crazy, you know that?” Jason whispered gently and Tim’s heart felt like it was going to burst. A small, tired laugh spilled over his lips.  
  
“Yeah?” he asked, “well you drive me wild.” Tim answered and let himself slump entirely into the hold. As much as he loved teasing Jason at the club, it would never be enough to replace the feelings flooding him right now. He wanted this all the time. To have Jason this close to him. To be able to wriggle into his hold whenever he wanted to. To feel his warmth engulfing him. Just as much as he wanted Jason to mount him and to claim him.  
  
“Jason.” He sighed against the older man’s chest and felt him stiffen around him, “When I’m sober, will you kiss me?”  
  
Jason was silent for a long moment, too busy telling his clenching chest to calm the fuck down and then he replied,  
  
“When you’re sober, I’ll kiss you as many times as you want me to.”  
  
“Good.” Tim managed and then he allowed his eyes to drift close against Jason.

 

Tim awoke in a heap of blankets. A heavy curtain is half draped over a window, the orange glow of dawn flooding into the apartment. He sat up slowly, his head throbbing and a strange tangy taste on his lips. It brought back unpleasant memories of the night and then Jason. It brought back all pleasant memories of last night with Jason. Where was Jason. Tim crawled to the edge of the mattress, setting his bare feet onto the ground. He rose slowly, a big wonder woman shirt falling over his hips, barely covering the pink panties he was still wearing. Tim smiled a little, so Jason was too gentlemanly to take them off him. It was better this way. He could use this outfit to his full advantage.  
  
He walked to the slightly cracked bedroom door and peeked through it, seeing Jason uncomfortably lying on his couch, feet hanging over the edge and arms dragging on the floor. Tim smiled at the sight and it lit the fire in his heart again. He quietly made his way over to the couch and crouched down over Jason, gently poking the older male’s nose. Sharp teal eyes snapped open alert and Jason’s hand reached for something to his side but coming up empty.  
  
“Relax Jay, it’s just me.” Tim laughed softly and Jason let out a deep sigh turned grunt as Tim climbed onto the couch and onto him.  
  
“Good morning.” Tim smiled and Jason was almost blinded by the light that radiated from Tim. He could honestly get used to this. Having Tim wake him up, not sleeping on the couch. Still, he couldn’t quite get himself to be hopeful just yet. This could still turn sour at any moment.  
  
“Good morning.” He replied and brought his hands up to carefully rest them on Tim’s hips. Tim didn’t brush him off. Instead he looked happy about it.  
  
“So, are you going to kiss me or not?” Tim asked and Jason almost didn’t believe his ears.  
  
“Sorry what?” he asked back, an incredulous look on his face, very similar to the one he’d worn on his face when he’d seen Tim in the nightclub only a few hours ago. Such raw emotions. They set Tim’s nerve endings on fire. He leaned in closer to Jason, his hands splayed on the older man’s chest to hold himself upright and repeated,  
  
“You promised you would kiss me.”  
  
Jason remained in stunned silence, then, with a cocky smirk he retorted,  
  
“I never promised.”  
  
If Tim pouting wasn’t the cutest thing he’s ever seen then he doesn’t know what is.  
  
“Jason.” Tim complained, “If you’re not going to kiss me then I-!”  
  
Jason was kissing him. Slowly, sweetly, gently. Much different to the heated, passionate kiss Tim had always imagined it would be. It was nothing like Jason and yet everything he was at once. Tim flicked his tongue against Jason’s teeth and he was met with Jason’s own, still tasting a little like toothpaste. Tim hummed happily into the kiss and Jason’s hands wandered from Tim’s hips to his ass, giving it a firm squeeze like they’ve been wanting, yearning to for ages. They broke apart, just barely so, Tim’s eyes drifting down to Jason’s lips and he whispered a small ‘wow’, watching as Jason’s mouth curled into a coy smirk. He couldn’t quite believe this was happening, and one look at Tim told him the same.  
  
“You tease.” Jason growled as Tim rocked his hips down against Jason like he had done hours before, but this was the real Tim, sober as can be and Jason could only watch in awe, restraint slipping far too quickly.  
  
“You like it.” Tim purred back, hot breath tickling his ear. “I’m here to get what you denied me.”  
  
A low growl rumbled through Jason’s chest warning Tim of the tight rope he was walking on. Tim licked his lips delighted, rolling his hips in a way that had Jason’s fingertips tingle. He grabbed Tim’s ass harder, guiding the grinding motion and Tim moaned a little. He lifted his shirt to his teeth and held it in place to Jason could see his bare, toned torso, small perky nipples and a full view of his pink panties with a patch of pre-come forming on the tip. Jason groaned at the sight, bucking his hips up to meet Tim’s thrusts, eyes glued to the frilly panties. Just looking at them made him hard. Tim’s moaning wasn’t helping him either.  
  
“Tim, if you keep this up I’m going to pin you down and fuck you so hard you’ll see stars.” Jason growled and Tim moaned lewdly, only grinding his hips harder.  
“God, yes Jay. Fuck.” He whispered and Jason shuddered.  
  
“I mean it Tim.” Jason warned and Tim bit his lips, leaning down to nip at Jason’s jaw,  
  
“I know. Fuck, please Jason. Fuck me.” He groaned into Jason’s ear and that’s all it took for Jason to finally snap. He sat up rapidly, the motion tearing a little surprised yelp from Tim’s lips and he was hoisted into the air and with a few long strides they were in the bedroom. Jason basically threw Tim onto the bed, eyes glinting sharply like those of a predator as he crawled onto the bed over Tim and dove into his neck, sucking, biting and kissing away down his torso, the wonder woman shirt discarded across the room until Tim was writhing beneath him in only his frilly panties.  
  
“You fucking tease.” He grumbled and bit Tim’s bottom lip, making the smaller male laugh a little. “All those times, you were enjoying winding me up, weren’t you.” Jason continued, “Were you hoping I’d snap eventually and have my way with you, you little slut?”  
  
Tim moaned and thrust his hips up to meet Jason’s clothed erection.  
  
“Yes Jay,” he breathed, “Always for you…fuck, nhh, it was always for you.”  
  
Jason couldn’t believe his ears. Blood rushed to his head as he dove down and captured Tim’s lips in a rough kiss, teeth and all. His right hand roamed over Tim’s naked body, trailing down until it wrapped around his leaking cock and stroked, tearing a harsh yell from Tim.  
  
“Tim.” He murmured against the younger male’s bruising neck, “We can take this slow, or I can fuck you senseless. What do you prefer.”  
  
“Jesus fuck Jay,” Tim moaned, mouthing sloppily against the junction of Jason’s neck, “Make me scream for you. Fuck me like you’ve always wanted to. I’m…” he broke off with a moan when Jason growled warningly against his ear, “I want you so bad. I want you do consume me, own me.” He finished, hands fisting into Jason’s shirt and desperately tugging on them. He gasped and writhed as Jason’s grip tightened mercilessly around his member as sharp teeth pierced the sensitive skin of his neck.  
  
“You’re going to be the death of me Timmy. I’m going to wreck you so good you won’t be able to stand tomorrow.” Jason’s other hand came up to fist into Tim’s hair and his head was roughly yanked back. “Be a good boy for me now, we can’t have you getting ahead of yourself.”  
  
Tim keened under the touch, so completely at the mercy of Jason’s power, cock twitching in anticipation of the dark promise Jason had whispered. Jason felt the way Tim pulsed in his hand, fingers sliding down to the base and tightening, denying Tim of his release.  
  
“Not yet baby bird. We’re just getting started. You don’t get off until I say you can.” He purred into Tim’s ear and Tim was so thankful for Jason’s hand because that right there would have been his undoing. A moan bubbled up in his throat and he closed his eyes, taking a plunge into the dark.  
  
“Yes daddy.” He breathed and Jason froze, the words shuddered through him straight to his clothed erection and he groaned.  
  
“Fuck, baby, say that again.”  
  
“Yes daddy.” Tim complied happily and the hand in his hair tightened, stinging blissfully. Tim would be lying if this wasn’t everything he’d ever wanted and more. He was so ready to give himself to Jason, surrender his entire being and let himself be dominated – and he was loving it. Jason’s panted breaths were hot against his ear as he demanded,  
  
“Open up for me Timmy, spready your slutty legs for me.”  
  
Tim didn’t have to be asked twice and allowed Jason to move between his legs, rutting their hips together, the coarse material of Jason’s jeans sent shivers up Tim’s spine with each touch. Jason leaned back, slowly releasing Tim’s aching cock and admired the younger male for a moment. He couldn’t wait to make a mess out of him, couldn’t wait to break him so the only thing he still knew was how to shout Jason’s name. His eyes glinted again as he smirked,  
  
“I can’t decide if I want to make you soil those pretty panties for me or strip you down so I can watch you come when I’m fucking you.”  
  
Tim didn’t even try to stifle the obscene moans that trailed from his lips at the thought of Jason fucking him through his panties. The wet patch grew a little, much to Jason’s delight.  
“Do you like the thought of that, you little slut? Ruining your panties while daddy fucks you senseless?”  
  
“Yes!” Tim gasped shamelessly and thrust his hips up, searching for some kind of friction, but Jason moved out of the way.  
  
“Naughty Timmy, thinking it’s going to be that easy to get off. Remember what I said? You’re not allowed to come until I say you can! Do that again and I’m going to have to restrain you…or do you want to be restrained? Is that it baby bird? Do you want daddy to tie you to the bed so you can’t move, helpless to what is being done to you?”  
  
Tim moaned in approval, and Jason grinned deviously, rolling his hips slowly as he leaned down and took Tim’s wrists, teasingly running his hands along Tim’s arms as he pinned them above Tim’s head. A low moan rumbled in Tim’s chest and he opened his mouth as an invitation for Jason to take what was his. Jason smirked and complied, licking along Tim’s bottom lip before sliding his tongue into Tim’s mouth and tasting ever corner of it. He pulled back suddenly as Tim thrust his hips upwards again, the grip on his hands tightening as Jason glared.  
  
“Don’t make me punish you, Timmy.”  
  
Tim uttered a small ‘I’m sorry daddy, please forgive me’ and Jason’s glare faded, replaced by a loving look as he gently leant down and placed a soft kiss on Tim’s forehead, almost as a silent apology for what was about to come. He released Tim’s hands then, scooting back on the bed a bit.  
  
“Don’t move, baby bird. I’ll be right back.” He said and vanished through the door. Tim lay panting on the bed trying to catch his breath. His body shivered in anticipation, legs still spread wide for Jason, hands still above his head. He closed his eyes for a moment, wondering if he should put up a fight to make this more fun, but the thought of pissing Jason off at the moment just didn’t seem right – he would leave that game for another time. Right now, he really just wanted Jason inside him, fucking him like he should have done ages ago, like Tim had always wanted him to.  
  
His breath hitched slightly when Jason returned with lube and rope in hand. He crawled back onto the bed with a big grin.  
  
“Good boy,” he cooed, “Staying still just like daddy told you to. I’ll reward you soon, but first I’m going to have to tie your naughty hands to the bed. We can’t have you touching yourself, now can we?”  
  
Tim bit his lip to stifle a groan and let Jason expertly tie his hands together, pulling at them once he was done and admiring the quick work the older male had made of the rope. He wouldn’t be able to get out of those knots even if he tried. Better to keep that knowledge for future when he might have to in a game. Jason reached down softly and captured Tim’s lips in a kiss that was too gentle for the dark promise he had made earlier and Tim held his breath. The calm before the storm.  
  
“The safe word is red.” Jason whispered into his ear, “Do you want condoms or without?”  
  
“Nnhh without.” Tim rasped, the thought of Jason filling him up making him lightheaded. Jason hummed softly and whispered,  
  
“Good. I’m going to make such a pretty mess out of you Timmy.” His hand reached down to loosely stoke Tim’s cock through the material of his panties and then lower, pushing them aside and teasing Tim’s twitching entrance.  
  
“Someone is eager.” Jason smirked and reached for the lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers before resuming his earlier action. Tim gasped softly, rolling his hips to chase the friction but every time he did, Jason would stop and pull his finger away, waiting a moment before restarting. Finally, Tim got the hint and held still, even if it was starting to slowly drive him insane, the string of low, soft moans drifting from him urging Jason on to push the tip of his finger in, hooking it just on the other side of the tight ring of muscle and teasing Tim open.  
  
“Jason…” Tim moaned and arched his back as Jason pushed deeper, humming an amused ‘what’.  
  
“More…Jasonnnnn, more, please! Mnhh fuck me already!” Tim whined and Jason smirked amused,  
  
“Needy little slut, aren’t you, baby bird? I’m feeling generous today and you’ve been so good for me.” He cooed and pushed a second finger in, scissoring them inside and working Tim open. His own erection strained painfully against the confines of his pants and he reached down, palming himself while Tim watched through half lidded eyes, mouth hanging open and strings of saliva running down his chin.  
  
“You look so pretty Tim.” Jason murmured as he licked his lips and bucked into his hand, “I can’t wait to mess you up so bad.”  
  
“Do it Jay, fuck me already.” Tim gasped as Jason thrust his fingers inside and finally found Tim’s prostate, “Yesssss, fuck, Jay, daddy!” he moaned. Beads of sweat rolled down Jason’s brow as he fought desperately to remain in control. He didn’t want to hurt Tim. He just had to endure a little longer.  
  
“Jason!” Tim gasped warningly, “I’m gonna come soon.” And Jason stopped. Tim mewled at the loss, body shivering uncontrollably and he just lay there for a moment, composing himself as he watched Jason finally unbuckle his belt and push his pants and underwear down in one go. Tim’s breath hitched as Jason’s cock sprang free, swollen and red, straining for release. Jason took himself in hand, stroking slowly, using the pre-come on his head to lubricate the thrusts. Tim stared in awe, want coiling in his stomach. He couldn’t wait any longer and hands yanked at the restraints. Jason’s eyes flickered up to meet Tim’s and he licked his lips, loving the way Tim writhed under him, so completely overtaken by lust and need. He positioned himself between Tim’s legs, head prodding at Tim’s entrance and he leaned down, biting at Tim’s bottom lip.  
  
“I could edge you for hours. But not today. I promised to fuck you senseless.” He growled and it was the only warning Tim got before Jason mercilessly thrust into him. Tim threw his head backwards, mouth open in a silent scream that dissipated into chocked gasps for air as Jason didn’t even give him a chance to adjust to the sudden stretch, pulling out to the tip before snapping their hips back together, driving the air from Tim’s lungs with every strong thrust. It wasn’t a fast rhythm, but it was enough for Tim to see stars.  
  
Jason grabbed under Tim’s knees, forcing his legs apart even further and lifting his ass a little to fully thrust into him until he was entirely sheathed deep inside. Tim moaned and the sensation tingling in his body and he arched off the bed, trying to drive Jason deeper.  
  
“More.” He pleaded, “Daddy fuck me harder!”  
  
In response, Jason’s thrusts became harsher, rocking Tim’s body every time he slammed back into him. Tim’s moans turned into high pitched yelps when Jason angled his thrusts just right to abuse Tim’s prostate. He leaned forwards a little, tracing along Tim’s bottom lip with his thumb before he stuck it inside Tim’s mouth and pressed down on his tongue.  
  
“So good.” Jason moaned when Tim clenched around him, trailing his free hand along Tim’s abs and side, resting it on his hip bone. “Such a little slut for daddy.”  
  
Tim drooled as he groaned, watching Jason with a blissed-out expression. Sex had never felt this good before. Jason sped up his thrusts a little, slamming into the younger male with no mercy. Tim hadn’t broken just yet. He was still hanging on to that little shred of sanity he had left. Jason let his wet thumb trail down over Tim’s chin and along his neck, pausing briefly over a familiar scar that sent shivers through him. Amidst his rough thrusts fucking Tim dizzy, he leaned down and gently mouthed at the scar, feeling how Tim’s Adam’s apple bobbed in response as he swallowed hard, Goosebumps breaking out on his skin. Jason kissed it slowly, sloppily, vowing to himself that he was never going to let anything happen to Tim ever again. He was going to give his life to the little brat that had managed to entrance him. He wasn’t sure what overcame him at that moment. If it was the way Tim’s throat vibrated around him as he kissed and sucked at it, or if it was the way he felt himself melting inside Tim, but his head suddenly felt too light for his body and he whispered  
  
“I love you Tim.” Against the younger male’s reddening skin. Tim moaned and clenched harder around him than he had before and as Jason thrust this time, Tim yelled his name, eyes rolling back in his head, fingernails digging into his palm so hard Jason was afraid he was actually going to break skin. So he leaned down, trailing his hands up Tim’s body and laced his fingers with Tim’s, rocking into him deeper, faster.  
  
“That’s it Timmy, scream more for me. Let everyone know just who is fucking you so good.” Jason purred and Tim did scream for him, Jason’s name torn from his lips over and over again between gasps for air.  
  
“Jesus fuck Tim, you’re so tight.” Jason groaned against Tim’s lips, “I’m not going to last for much longer. I’m going to fill you up to the brim.”  
  
“Please.” Tim whined and arched his back again, loving the way Jason mouthed at his jaw, “Fuck Jason, yes!”  
  
“That’s it baby bird. Beg for me. Tell me how badly you want my cum in you. Tell me how badly you want to come.” Jason cooed and rocked his hips harder, faster, the white-hot heat coiling in his stomach urging him on.  
  
“I want it so bad daddy. I want you to mess me up inside, claim me. Fuck, daddy. I want to come so bad.” Tim yelled, nails digging into Jason’s hands now, but better his than Tim’s. Jason’s thrusts became more erratic, his rhythm all but lost to the want of sweet relief.  
  
“Good boy.” He praised, giving Tim a deep kiss as reward, “Come for me baby, soil your panties for me and take all of my cum.”  
  
Tim arched so far off the bed Jason was afraid he was actually going to break his back as he came, hot sticky come splattering over his stomach and up his chest, body trembling and shaking. His eyes rolled back in his head and he screamed ‘Jason fuck’ one last time before his vision went white and he clenched so tightly around Jason that it only took a few more rough thrusts into Tim and Jason was coming too, burying his head into Tim’s shoulder and gasping through his orgasm.  
  
“Tim?” he said gently and slowly sat up, brows creasing worriedly when Tim said nothing in return. But when he saw Tim’s spaced out expression, eyes closed, drool gracing his half smile, all worry was wiped clean. Jason smiled lovingly, reaching down to caress the side of Tim’s face. It took a moment before Tim was capable of opening his eyes a little bit, still blissed-out completely from his high. Jason placed a soft kiss on his lips and ran soothing circles over his temple.  
  
“Hey Timmy,” He said softly, “you back with me?”  
  
Tim nodded in response, rolling his head to the side so he could nuzzle Jason’s hand. He sighed happily and went to pull his arms down to hug Jason, but the ropes still held them in place, uncomfortably cutting into his skin now.  
  
“Sorry Tim, give me a second.” Jason spoke and leaned over Tim to quickly undo the knots, bringing Tim’s arms down. He scooped Tim up into his arms and gently massaged the blood flow back into Tim’s wrists as the younger male pressed himself against his chest, letting his eyes drift close again.  
  
“That was amazing.” Tim whispered, hiding his blush in the fabric of Jason’s shirt and Jason laughed quietly.  
  
“You can say that again.”  
  
Tim hummed, shifting uncomfortably as the sticky mess on his abdomen began to dry. Jason ceased his massaging and ran his hand through Tim’s hair.  
  
“Want a shower?” he murmured into Tim’s ear and the younger male nodded in return. Jason carried him to the bathroom, sitting Tim down inside the tub while he undressed himself and then stepping in after him. They were silent during the time under the steaming water and Tim almost fell asleep when Jason began washing his hair for him, fingers too gentle for the man they belonged to working the soap into his raven hair. It wasn’t until Jason had to hold him up that he realised how tired he was.  
  
“I think you need a few more hours sleep.” Jason chuckled softly as he lifted Tim out of the tub and dried him off.  
  
“Sleep is for the weak.” Tim replied sluggishly, “Unless you sleep with me.”  
  
“Anything for you baby bird.” Jason smiled and softly kissed Tim’s forehead. Next time they had sex, he was going to take it slow. He was almost sure Tim was already asleep when the smaller male reached up to caress Jason’s face from under the covers and whispered,  
  
“I love you too.”


End file.
